Hunger for a Kiss
by Levi's Cleaning Materials
Summary: Tsurugi's been having pains in his stomach and he couldn't figure out what it is. His brother tells him that he's suffering basorexia but, he didn't know what basorexia is. KyouTen. Don't like, don't read. Sucky summary.


**Hi! This is my second fanfic so don't kill me if I get a grammatical error or spelling failure here. I based this from a cute comic I saw on Pixiv. Thanks to whoever that person is. Anyways, I do not own Inazuma Eleven and/or Inazuma Eleven GO and it's contents(except for some plots of the anime 'cuz whatever is in my mind that I thought wouldn't show in the anime, it magically appears.).**

* * *

><p>"Spiral Draw"<p>

The brunet yelled. It was practice time for Raimon and Matsukaze Tenma was trying(unsuccessfully) to steal the ball from his blue-haired rival, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Unfortunately, Tenma drew in too much wind on his hissatsu that made everything around them disappear.

_'This is just great, Matsukaze. Now I can't see a thing,'_thought Tsurugi, who was trying to find Tenma. _'When I find you Matsukaze, I'm gonna punch you real hard.'. _Tenma, on the other hand, was doing the same thing. _'Tsurugi, where are you?'_ he thought as he continued searching. Unaware to the two, they were already standing back to back against each other.

_'Maybe if I look behind me...',_ both thought. As they turned around, both their eyes met at last. Both boys' faces were near to each other that their lips were a centimeter apart. Both their cheeks turned red and their chests started pounding.

_'My heart is pounding again.'_ thought Tenma, as put his hand over his chest. He couldn't stop staring at his rival's seductive, feline-like orbs. Tsurugi was, well, feeling uneasy. His eyes had been locked to Tenma's compassionate eyes making it hard for him to look away. His hand reached for his stomach all because of his hunger. Not a hunger for food but something else. The same hunger he felt whenever he's with, or at least, near Tenma. The same thing that he felt when he first met Tenma, and when they had that one-on-one match. Something he hadn't felt with anyone before. Not with his team mates or anyone, not even to his brother. Just Tenma. _'Why? Why is this happening to me again?'_ he thought, not realizing that his other hand had started caressing Tenma's soft cheek.

After a few moments, they noticed what just happened and turned redder. They stepped back, dug their faces in their hands and sulked. As the wind disappeared, the rest of Raimon were wondering if Tenma had already stolen the ball from Tsurugi, but no. All they saw were the two sulking on opposite directions on the ground and the soccer ball in between them. Everyone had the same thought. What happened?

That afternoon, Tsurugi did his daily routine of visiting his brother at the hospital. He still couldn't forget what he had experience earlier. As he waits for his brother to wake up, his mind was buzzing with questions. Why couldn't he look away from Tenma? Why does he experience that hunger every time he sees him? And why did he caress Tenma a while ago?

"Kyousuke, is everything alright? You seem lost in thought."

"Hm? Oh, everything's fine, nii-san. Don't worry." _'Snap out of it, Kyousuke. Today, you're with nii-san. Not Tenma. You don't have to think about that right now.' _Unfortunately, it was very hard for him to focus on Yuuichi after that incident. "Kyousuke, are you okay? What are you thinking of?" said Yuuichi with a warm smile. "It's nothing nii-san, really." he answered, with his face still as red as his shirt. Yuuichi noticed his little brother's facial expression and knew exactly what's up.

"It's about Tenma-kun, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Matsukaze was trying hard to forget the thing that had happened at the soccer field and, in order to do that, he stayed at the riverbank and played for a little while. As he kept practicing, he didn't notice Tsurugi pass by. The blue-haired boy, on the other hand, tried to understand what his brother had meant a while ago. He also didn't notice Matsukaze while doing so...<p>

_Flashback:_

"_It's about Tenma-kun, isn't it?"_

_When he heard his brother say the brunet's name, he felt the pain in his stomach again. _'I guess it's time to tell the truth,'. _He gathered up as much courage as he can and said, "Nii-san, have you ever felt something weird in your life before? I mean, like a weird feeling in your stomach that isn't hunger?"_

_Yuuichi knew what he was talking about and replied, "I know what you're talking about. Just remember this, Kyousuke. Follow your heart's desire. I'll give you a word of knowledge: basorexia." "What's basorexia?" Yuuichi paused for a while and said, "You'll know when you find your heart's desire. See you tomorrow, Kyousuke." "But-"_

"_Excuse me but, visiting hours are over. Thank you."_

_Flashback ends_

_'What did nii-san mean by that?'_ thought Tsurugi. He decided to lie down next to the riverbank for a while. Matsukaze, on the other hand, grew tired and decided to rest a while. As he picked up his soccer ball, he saw Tsurugi lying on the grass. _'What's Tsurugi up to?'_ he thought. He walked up to Tsurugi and sat down next to him. "Tsurugi, what are you doing?"

Tsurugi came back to his senses when he heard the voice that made his stomach growl like crazy. "NOTHING!" he yelled, sitting back up."What are you doing here, Matsukaze?"

"I've been here since class ended, haven't you noticed?"

"NO!"

"Well, I have."

A 'tch' came out of Tsurugi's mouth as he felt his cheeks grow warmer. He looked away to prevent Matsukaze from noticing his pink face. Unfortunately, Matsukaze noticed his face turn pink before he even looked away. "Tsurugi, are you still mad about a while ago?" Tsurugi, who was surprised at what Matsukaze said, replied, "No. Why'd you ask that?"

"Well... it's just that... you've been avoiding me and I was thinking that... you don't want to talk to me, anymore."Matsukaze felt his eyes start to water. Tsurugi was feeling a little guilty and said, "Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling that?" "Well, you've been avoiding me so..." Tsurugi pulled Matsukaze closer to him and pressed the boy against his chest. "Sorry. I'm sorry if I made you think that way." "Tsurugi..." said the brunet, as his tears start to run down his face. Then it hit Tsurugi. He figured out what his aniki meant. He raised Matsukaze's head and pressed his lips against the smaller boy's own. At first, they were both shocked but, after some time, they both enjoyed the sensation of each other's touch. After sharing their first kiss, they left the riverbank together.

.

.

.

_I figured out what you mean, aniki. My heart's desire is... Matsukaze... Basorexia, the hunger for a kiss..._

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I know, it's corny. Please review, minna! By the way, basorexia means hunger for kissing which is what Kyousuke was dealing with and aniki is another word for onii-san. Ja ne~<strong>


End file.
